Microwave communications includes transmission and receipt of electromagnetic energy that extends from the short wave frequencies to the near infrared frequencies. In order to utilize electromagnetic energy at these frequencies, a plurality of differing types of antennas have been developed. Due to the relatively strong polarization characteristics of electromagnetic energy at these frequencies, antenna arrays have been developed that are capable of controlling the beam polarization of the electromagnetic wave.